La enfermedad de las flores
by Daap
Summary: Hanahaki Disease!AU. ¿Qué es peor que padecer una enfermedad que te puede matar gracias a un amor no correspondido? Pues, que le suceda a tu mejor amiga. "El siguiente fic participa en el reto: Amigo Secreto para el foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?". Uso de Nyo!Rumania.


Disclaimer: "El siguiente fic participa en el reto: Amigo Secreto para el foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?". Hetalia no me pertenece, como es obvio.  
Advertencia: En este fic se usará el nombre de "Alexandria" para el personaje de Nyo!Rumania y "Dimitri" para el personaje de Bulgaria.

* * *

El día en que vio el primer pétalo, supo que su destino había sido sentenciado. Obviamente entendía qué significaba aquella flor, era la representación misma del amor _no_ correspondido. Muchas veces había escuchado de casos en los cuales las personas morían gracias a ellas o, más recientemente, como la controversial cura se había estado popularizando entre las personas. Si él tuviera que elegir entre morir amando a alguien o vivir con el peso en su consciencia de que retiró aquel sentimiento, automáticamente optaría por la segunda opción.

El problema era que no era de _él_ de quien había salido la flor— No, eso hubiera sido mucho mejor de lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Había salido de su mejor amiga.

Lukas observó a Alexandria en silencio, quien a su vez tenía la vista fija en aquella flor. Sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente, su mano cubriendo totalmente su boca con absoluta sorpresa.

No fue difícil adivinar que a ella el asunto le había tomado tan de sorpresa como a él.

En un principio, Lukas pensó que ella diría algo sobre el tema. Cualquier cosa, especialmente sobre _quién_ había causado que ella adquiriera esa enfermedad. Pero no tuvo respuestas. Ni en ese momento, ni en los siguientes treinta minutos en los cuales observó como su amiga se había sumido en una especie de trance, como si sus pensamientos le hubieran atrapado por completo. Solamente cuando el hermano menor de ella, Andrei, entró en la habitación gritando sobre que era hora de la cena, fue que Alexandria hizo algún otro ruido aparte del que su respiración producía.

Un suave, casi roto «No tengo hambre» salió de sus labios. Esto pareció ser suficiente para el pequeño niño, quien tan rápido como había entrado había salido del lugar.

Fue entonces cuando Lukas escuchó el primer sollozo.

Él no era exactamente un experto en qué hacer en esos casos, ni mucho menos. Mostrar emociones no era exactamente lo mejor que sabía hacer. Pero, a su vez, sabía que _debía_ hacer algo para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

Dejó sobre la cama el libro de biología que, hasta ese momento, había permanecido abierto en sus manos, y se sentó junto a ella en el frío piso de madera. Con cierto cuidado le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, atrayéndola para abrazarla. Alexandria no mostró resistencia, dejando cada vez más lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Lukas no trató de darle palabras de aliento, sabía que eran completamente inútiles. El único consuelo que le podía ofrecer era un hombro sobre el cual llorar.

Sabía que ella no necesitaba más en ese momento.

Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente, pasando sus dedos por aquellos largos mechones rubios. Se mantuvieron de tal forma un rato, hasta que Alexandria dejó de llorar. No se movió al principio, pues los brazos de ella aún estaban sujetos a él, sino que esperó unos minutos más antes de apartarla lentamente de él. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, dándoles un aspecto extraño gracias al color natural del iris que ella poseía.

Llevaba años conociendo a Alexandria, por lo cual con sólo verla podía adivinar qué ocurría en su mente. No por nada habían sido amigos desde temprana edad. La forma en que se mordía el labio inferior significaba que quería decir algo, aunque no podía hacerlo (probablemente porque no encontraba como). Cada tanto tiempo desviaba la vista hacia otros lugares, señal de que estaba nerviosa. Y sus manos ahora presionaban la tela del uniforme escolar; estaba asustada.

Lukas se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo cualquier rastro de suciedad que pudo haber quedado en él, y volvió a sentarse en la cama para retomar su lectura.

— Aún nos faltan tres preguntas más, será mejor que terminemos la tarea.

Eso fue todo. Nada sobre lo que había pasado, nada sobre lo que podría pasar. Simplemente trató de seguir en lo que estaban. Él sabía que cuando fuera el momento adecuado, Alexandria le diría exactamente qué sucedía.

Y si no, iba a averiguarlo por su cuenta.

* * *

Dos días le había costado saber de quién estaba enamorada Alexandria.

No había sido muy difícil. Era simplemente cuestión de, por una vez en su vida, prestarle atención a esas molestas personas que los rodeaban cada día. Y fue justamente durante la clase de biología que encontró lo que buscaba.

Dos veces a la semana les tocaba usar el laboratorio, en donde tenían que trabajar en grupos. Naturalmente, él estaba en el mismo grupo que Alexandria, junto con otras 3 personas que en realidad nunca se había dado la tarea de conocer bien. A medida que trabajaban observando las diferentes células, Lukas notó que lo que en realidad captaba la atención de Alexandria era uno de los chicos en su mesa (Dimitri, había escuchado a Alexandria llamarle). No es que fuera algo muy obvio, pero si se prestaba atención a los detalles -el como ella tendía a pararse más cerca de él, siempre siendo la primera persona con quien consultaba los resultados- fue lo que la había delatado.

No tenía otra clase con aquel chico, aunque estaba seguro de que ese no era el mismo caso que con Alexandria. Por la forma en que se relacionaban, era obvio que cierto grado de amistad ya existía. Amistad que había pasado completamente desapercibida para él.

A partir de ese día, Dimitri fue agregado al grupo de personas bajo la atención de Lukas. Tenía que averiguar _qué_ le había visto Alexandria y, más importante, cómo había terminado eso en un amor _no_ correspondido. En su opinión, nadie merecía estar con su mejor amiga. Principalmente gracias a que la gran mayoría de las personas de su edad eran más que inmaduros -idiotas, si tuviera que usar un término en específico-, pero también debido a que ella estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier persona normal.

Si él estaba entre ese grupo o no, era algo que llevaba debatiendo durante bastante tiempo.

* * *

Cuatro días después de que la primera flor apareciera, Alexandria le había contado todo.

Sus habilidades deductivas habían estado correctas, pues el tal _Dimitri_ sí era de quien estaba enamorada. Se habían conocido durante la clase de literatura, luego de que ella le hubiera contado algunas historias de la cultura rumana. Según le contó, desde allí había empezado a tener una especie de fijación con el chico, pero nunca había imaginado que fuera tan serio.

No fue hasta que le preguntó qué planeaba hacer, que todo empezó a ponerse realmente difícil.

— No es tan fácil decidirlo, Lukas —el noruego la miró fijamente—. No es que diga que vaya a dejarme morir, pero… ¿En realidad la cura es mejor que la enfermedad? Sabes que hay riesgos si acepto tener una cirugía. ¿Qué pasa si pierdo la capacidad de amar? No me imagino poder vivir así.

— Mientras más rápido las retires, menos riesgo hay —eso no parecía ser suficiente razón para ella.

— No quiero que me suceda algo así, Lukas. Me da miedo. Estoy aterrada —se acostó en la cama, justo a un lado de donde él estaba sentado—. No es como cuando éramos niños y todo era un simple juego, esto es…

No pudo continuar, pues un ataque de tos había empezado. Alexandria se colocó en el borde de la cama, dejando el rostro frente al piso. Esta vez, más pétalos habían salido. Lukas agarró la botella de agua que, gracias a los eventos de los últimos días, cargaba con él. Se la tendió a la rumana, mientras ella trataba de recomponerse.

— Es como si te estuvieras ahogando —comentó, antes de tomarse el agua a pequeños tragos—. Sientes como si estuviera algo atorado en tu garganta, que no te deja respirar. El sabor a flores tampoco lo hace mejor.

—Mañana iremos al doctor —no era una pregunta, tampoco una sugerencia. Y eso era bastante claro para ambos.

* * *

Lukas nunca fue de las personas que le tuvieran un especial odio a los hospitales. No les tenía aprecio, tampoco, sino que le daban bastante igual. La última vez que podía recordar haber estado en uno por algo que no fuera un simple chequeo, fue cuando su hermano menor había nacido.

Al menos hasta ese día.

El doctor no les había dicho nada que ellos ya no hubieran sabido antes, aparte de algunos tecnicismos para referirse a ese caso en específico. Habían hecho radiografías, y parecía que apenas empezaban a crecer las ramas en sus pulmones.

En caso de que decidiera no hacer nada, sólo tenía seis meses más de vida. Tres después de su graduación escolar.

El tema del tiempo no era exactamente lo que le preocupaba a Lukas, sino la indecisión que Alexandria tenía. No parecía querer morir, pero tampoco parecía querer retirar aquellas flores. Éste último escenario era el que _en verdad_ le estaba dando mala espina. ¿En serio existía la remota posibilidad de que ella no escogiera vivir?

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió el pequeño golpe en el brazo. Se giró hacia Alexandria, enarcando una ceja.

— Sí voy a hacerme la cirugía, si eso es lo que te atormenta —dijo ella, para después girar su vista a la calle. Sus padres se habían adelantado, excusándose con que iban a adelantarse para buscar el carro en el estacionamiento—. Pero quiero esperar hasta después de la graduación. El doctor dijo que tendría que estar en cama las dos semanas siguientes, y no pienso perder esas clases. No voy a malgastar mis últimos meses como senior por unas estúpidas flores.

Lukas no trató de discutir aquella decisión. Ni en ese momento, ni en las pocas veces que volverían a tocar el tema.

* * *

Las flores comenzaron a mancharse de color rojo tres semanas antes de la graduación.

Se suponía eso no debía pasar hasta otros otro mes y medio después.

Hasta ese momento habían podido disimularlo entre sus compañeros con la excusa de que, gracias a la primavera, las alergias habían afectado enormemente a Alexandria. Eso había detenido las constantes preguntas con las cuales les habían bombardeado desde que la enfermedad se había empezado a hacer notar. Los profesores tampoco eran un problema en caso de que ella necesitara salir de clases temporalmente, pues ya habían sido previamente notificados de la verdadera razón.

 _Los profesores_ , tenía que destacar. No las personas que los tenían que sustituir en caso de que fuera necesario.

Justo ese día ellos habían tenido a un profesor sustituto en su clase de biología. Para empeorar las cosas, en el día en que estaban en el laboratorio.

Ese era el momento en que Alexandria empeoraba, aparte de en las clases de literatura.

Era culpa, claro, de que tuviera que estar en contacto con Dimitri. A pesar de que ella trataba de evitarlo, siempre terminaban involucrados de alguna forma. Incluso en ese día, en que no hacían nada en especial, Dimitri se las había arreglado para acaparar a la rumana con el pretexto de que necesitaba ayuda con una tarea.

Tal vez era cierto, pero a Lukas igual no le gustaba la idea. La salud de Alexandria podía empeorar en cualquier momento gracias a ello. Fue gracias a esto que se les había unido, leyendo en silencio a un lado mientras Alexandria hablaba sobre alguna obra en específico que habían estado analizando.

Hasta que fue interrumpida por una repentina tos.

Como ya era costumbre, Lukas automáticamente se giró al profesor -o al sustituto, en ese caso- y le avisó que Alexandria tenía que salir de la clase. La diferencia fue que esta vez el sustituto no lo permitió, alegando que la clase de todas maneras estaba por terminar la hora. Lukas volvió a insistir, un pequeño pánico apoderándose de él. No consiguió que el sustituto -o imbécil, como pensó Lukas de él en ese momento- cambiara de opinión.

Se giró hacia Alexandria, que en ese momento se estaba cubriendo la boca para tratar de contener la flores que seguramente querían salir. Dimitri estaba a su lado, palmeando su espalda. Todos los demás compañeros parecían haber agarrado un especial interés en ver qué sucedía.

Fue entonces que sucedió. La flor, manchada de sangre, apareció en las manos de Alexandria, al mismo tiempo que ella se tambaleaba. Por reflejo, Lukas le sostuvo para que no cayera, extremadamente preocupado.

La habitación se había sumido en silencio.

Sin importarle lo que el sustituto pudiera decir, ayudó a la rumana a caminar hasta la puerta. Necesitaban ir rápido a la enfermería.

Esta vez, nadie se atrevió a detenerlo.

* * *

El episodio en el laboratorio desencadenó toda serie de problemas.

Alexandria siempre había llamado bastante la atención entre sus compañeros debido a su naturaleza excéntrica, pero nunca de forma tan negativa como en ese momento. Cada vez que entraba en alguna aula las personas comenzaban a susurrar, dándole miradas repetidamente. Eso la estaba afectando _aún más_ , notó, volviéndola más introvertida cada día. Nadie había preguntado qué ocurría, aunque ya había escuchado las diferentes teorías al respecto. Curiosamente, la mayoría lo señalaba como «la única opción posible de la cual Alexandria se enamoraría». Casi quiso echarse a llorar en el preciso momento que había escuchado eso por primera vez. Las cosas hubieran sido mucho más simples si tan solo Alexandria se hubiese enamorado de _él_. Pero no, ese puesto lo ocupaba Dimitri.

Este mismo había empezado a evadir a la rumana, al igual que algunos otros pocos alumnos. No lograba entender la razón, pues era bien sabido que no era una enfermedad contagiosa. Aunque no podía esperar más de un grupo de chicos de 17 y 18 años. Siempre había sabido que el razonamiento no era la fuerte de sus compañeros.

No fue una total sorpresa el que Alexandria le comunicara que planeaba adelantar la cirugía. Según le había dicho, si lo hacía justo esa semana, aún alcanzaría a poder estar en la graduación. Pese a que la razón principal era que "quería salir rápido del asunto", Lukas pudo leer entre líneas lo que ella había querido decir en verdad.

«Necesito escapar de allí».

Mentiría si dijese que no se sintió enojado en ese momento. No con Alexandria, por supuesto, sino con aquellas personas que le estaban haciendo daño. Ella siempre se había mostrado amigable, e incluso (a su _muy_ extravagante manera) siempre había tratado de alegrar a todos. ¿Y qué hacían esas personas, luego de 4 años conviviendo juntos? Ah, claro, comenzaban a tratarla como si portara la peste negra.

Alexandria le había dicho eso un miércoles, el jueves Lukas se encargó de dejarle a todos en claro cuánto los odiaba por eso, y el viernes estuvo junto a ella antes de la cirugía.

No pudo verla en todo el día del sábado.

Y el domingo, cuando al fin permitieron visitas, supo que algo en ella se había roto.

* * *

Dos semanas había tardado Alexandria en volver a casa.

Dos semanas en las que Lukas apenas se apartó de su lado.

Claro, aún tenía que asistir a clases, pero sólo iba a las obligatorias. Para ese punto del año escolar faltar en realidad no le afectaba mucho. Y, de todas maneras, sus padres habían avisado la razón de estas faltas. En clases, por otro lado, sus compañeros decían lo que Lukas consideraba las mayores idioteces que habían sido dichas alguna vez en aquella escuela. Hasta ahora le habían remarcado lo admirable que era que él la acompañara, otros decían que eso era lo correcto por hacer, o que era una gran muestra de amor, que Alexandria lo necesitaba y que era completamente natural el que él quisiera estar a su lado en aquella etapa tan dura. En otras palabras, frases típicas de personas que en realidad no se preocupaban. También habían enviado flores y otros regalos para ella, queriendo animarla. Diciendo que eso era lo que los _amigos_ hacían.

Comentarios sarcásticos fueron las únicas respuestas por parte de él. No, ellos no entendían absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la naturaleza de Alexandria en sí. Esos eran regalos vacíos, sin ningún tipo de valor sentimental. ¿Para qué trataban de ser educados ahora, después de haberla tratado antes como si con verla iban a morir? La respuesta era obvia, estaban siendo unos simples hipócritas.

Por supuesto, se negó a llevarle los regalos, o a siquiera decirle algo a Alexandria al respecto.

El clímax de todo el asunto llegó, irónicamente, el día después de la graduación. Se había organizado una fiesta de despedida en la casa de alguien (porque, al parecer, el baile de graduación y la misma ceremonia en sí no había sido suficiente), y Alexandria había querido ir. Lukas no entendió por qué ella había decidido eso, pero no la detuvo. De hecho, incluso había decidido acompañarla a dicho evento.

Sabía que iba a ser mala idea de antemano, y no se equivocó.

Como era de suponer, las primeras horas todo había estado bien. Gente jugando, bailando, disfrutando en general. Lo que se podría esperar de una fiesta promedio. Él se mantuvo junto con Alexandria, charlando sobre sus planes de verano y de otras cosas de poca importancia. En algún punto había ido por otras bebidas para ambos, separándose unos escasos dos minutos. Al volver ya había gente junto a Alexandria. Era un pequeño grupo, sólo cuatro personas más. Dimitri entre ellas.

Cuatro personas más de las que a Lukas le hubiese gustado.

Se acercó a ellos, entregando la bebida a Alexandria, y simplemente oyendo el nuevo tema de conversación. No era algo exactamente profundo, simplemente hablaban de la fiesta en general y de lo qué había sucedido en los exámenes finales, comparando resultados. Nada que le interesara, por lo cual se permitió distraerse con sus propios pensamientos. Al menos, hasta que sintió a Alexandria tensarse a su lado. De repente había un silencio entre ellos, y Lukas empezó a pensar lo peor. Ni siquiera esperó a que alguien dijera algo, simplemente tomó del brazo a su amiga y se fue del lugar. No quería lidiar con lo que sea que ellos querían decir.

El camino de vuelta a su vecindario fue silencioso, Alexandria metida en su propio mundo. Lukas pensó que estaba pensando en lo sucedido minutos atrás, aunque en realidad no esperaba que ella le dijese algo.

—Me preguntaron si eras tú de quién me había enamorado —bueno, tampoco había esperado eso. Rodó los ojos, ligeramente irritado.

— No deberían preguntarte nada —Alexandria dejó de caminar, mirándolo fijamente. Lukas también se detuvo.

— No fueron los únicos. Ayer también, durante la graduación, y algunos otros por mensaje.

— Personas que no saben nada sobre nosotros, no es de extrañar que salten a conclusiones estúpidas — en ese entonces, esa era la única opción obvia al tema. Suponía que Alexandria estaba de acuerdo con él, pese a que su rostro parecía decir todo lo contrario. De todas maneras, no trató de hacer que hablaran del tema a profundidad. Eso era algo común entre ellos, pensaría Lukas después. El que prefirieran evadir temas potencialmente sensibles. En su caso, no le gustaba ni pensarlos. Tal vez por eso a Lukas nunca se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de una relación con Alexandria, porque eso implicaría discutir cosas que podían volverse incómodos y, por consecuencia, un tema delicado. Él siempre declaró para sí mismo que era lo más lógico y prudente, pues nada bueno podría salir de no tener esa especie de regla.

Años después, tendría que tragarse sus propias palabras.

* * *

Lukas tuvo la suerte de no tener que lidiar con el problema de ver a sus compañeros de secundaria por muchos años, en los cuales casi disfrutó la vida en la universidad. Casi. Sus primeros semestres fueron bastantes tranquilos, pese a que tenía que vivir con ajetreo normal de un universitario. A pesar de todo, hasta cierto momento, fue feliz.

Claro que, a sus 28 años, y después de haber dejado sus tiempos de estudiante atrás, recordaba perfectamente por qué sus compañeros le habían irritado tanto durante su adolescencia. Todos, absolutamente todos, le habían preguntado la razón de que Alexandria no había estado presente en la reunión. Lukas los odiaba por ello, todo lo relacionado con ella le causaba dolor.

Podían haber pasado años, pero nunca superaría el hecho de que su mejor amiga se hubiese suicidado.

Más avanzada la noche, las constantes preguntas se hicieron tan pesadas que decidió irse del lugar. Ellos _no_ merecían una respuesta, y ciertamente _él_ no iba a dárselas. Comenzó a caminar por su antigua ciudad, sin prestar realmente atención a su alrededor. Sólo había un lugar al cual quería ir, y el camino para llegar se lo sabía de memoria.

Era una creencia común que, durante la noche, no se debía estar en un cementerio, pero Lukas no era la persona que más se preocupaba por esa absurda superstición. De hecho, estar a media noche allí le traía buenos recuerdos. Recuerdos de alguna que otra aventura que tuvo en compañía de Alexandria.

Y hablando de ella…

Su tumba lucía exactamente igual a como había estado meses antes, la última vez que la había visitado. Tenían unas flores casi muertas, pero estaban allí. Lukas las desechó, con una mueca de asco, y se sentó frente a la lápida. La foto de Alexandria, sonriente, parecía estarle viendo.

Sólo que, su parte racional, le decía que no lo estaba.

Fueron varias las veces en que Lukas, durante lo que él pensaba una alucinación, creyó ver a Alexandria viva en aquella foto. O, en todo caso, como si ella quisiera decirle algo. Claro que no tenía sentido, pero eso no evitaba que su cerebro tomara otro camino en el momento en que la noche llegaba y él soñaba.

Aún recordaba el día en que se había enterado de su muerte. Estaba en clases cuando recibió la noticia: El cuerpo de Alexandria había sido encontrado colgando de un árbol en el bosque cercano a su universidad.

A veces soñaba con que él estaba en aquel bosque, tratando de detenerla. _Siempre fallando._

Otras veces soñaba con el excesivamente pálido rostro que había visto en aquel ataúd, sin poder relacionarlo del todo con quien había sido su mejor amiga. Poco recordaba de lo que había sucedido después del entierro, pues su vida se había sumergido en un desastre temporalmente. Le costó mucho poder volver a la aparente normalidad, y más le había costado darse cuenta de la razón por la cual ella lo había hecho. A veces sentía que todos esos sueños eran una especie de castigo para él.

No culpaba a Alexandria, nunca podría culparla. Él sabía que el perder completamente la capacidad de amar había sido un golpe duro para ella, y por supuesto entendía toda la depresión que eso había causado. Aunque ahora, tanto tiempo después, estando en frente de su lápida, tan cerca de ella, pero a la vez tan lejos _…_

A su mente volvió a llegar la misma conclusión que, desde años atrás, había estado rondando en su mente.

 _Todo hubiera sido mejor si Alexandria se hubiese enamorado de él en lugar de Dimitri._

Ese era su peor tortura, el pensar en el «¿Y si…?» de su historia con Alexandria. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el frío del lugar, el viento acariciándole como si entendiera su tristeza...

De repente, unas increíbles ganas de toser le invadieron. Al principio pensó que era simplemente la señal de que el frío le estaba afectando, pero pronto comprobó que ese no era el caso. Entre tos y tos, algo salió de su garganta. Sintió como si alguien le hubiese tirado agua helada en la cara, tratando de despertarlo de lo que parecía ser otra pesadilla.

 _Ahora, justo en frente de la lápida de Alexandria, yacía una flor exactamente igual a la que había visto diez años. Era como una especie de déjà vu._

Volvió a sentir al viento, aunque ésta su toque era diferente. Como mostrando compasión por él.

Una parte de Lukas aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de suceder, pero la otra sentía como si por fin algo hubiera encajado en su vida. Fue entonces cuando lo entendió. Entendió lo que, de una forma muy estúpida e inexplicable para alguien tan observador como lo era él, había ignorado toda su vida.

Y, al mismo tiempo, supo exactamente qué tenía que hacer para poder remediarlo.

 _«¿No es curioso que nos volvamos a encontrar así, Alexandria?»_

* * *

 _Dear Aoba Ritsu,_

 _Debo decir que este fue un fic divertido de escribir, aunque la temática sea algo triste. Es raro porque, entre las parejas que me diste, estaban dos de mis OTPs: RomNor y RomBul. Apenas las vi me dije: "Dude, tienes que hacer algo con éstas." Y eso fue exactamente lo que me animó a escribir esto, aunque terminé enredando tanto la idea que al final no hice ninguna pareja. Irónico._

 _Debo decir, también, que originalmente existían otros cuatro finales, pero alguien me ayudó a escoger éste como el definitivo. Si no fuera por esa persona, creo que hubieras terminado con un fic con finales alternativos, y creo esa no es la idea (?)._

 _Espero que te haya gustado este fic, y que haya cumplido tus expectativas. Fue algo complicado porque no te conozco para nada, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Considerando que aún quedan algunos días antes de que la fecha límite llegue, y estos entran en mis pequeñas vacaciones, trataré de escribir alguna de tus otras peticiones. Pero no prometo nada._

 _¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo!_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Daap._


End file.
